


Slutty Frames

by JackWolvenstein



Category: Warframe
Genre: Butt Plugs, Clit teasing, Cum Dumpster, F/F, F/M, Fucking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sexy, Sexy Times, Teasing, Touching, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, cumming, vaginal fucking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 17:16:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17750144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackWolvenstein/pseuds/JackWolvenstein
Summary: In the world of Warframe, Tennos get horny and needy. And they need a way to get rid of this...urge. This will be a One-Shots collection of Warframe smut stories and I would very much appreciate ideas for future stories, from female frames, to make frames to even the operators of the Warframes.





	Slutty Frames

Nova didn't know what it was but she was in a mood. A mood to be fucked hard. She had become needy recently with desire with her sex drive completely out of control. She didn't know what it was. Though whatever it was, it was starting to annoy the Tenno. She barely had enough time to pleasure herself at all. What from between missions to the constant observance and curiosity of Ordis. It was nigh impossible for her to get away from his prying 'eyes,’ what with his constant questions and praise given to the Tenno...or more appropriately, Operator as he called her. With all of these missions and with Ordis always watching her, Nova barely ever had the time to properly stimulate her aching desire between her legs. And recent events were not helping her whatsoever. In the past, masturbating always seemed to help relieve her stress and to calm her sex drive down. Now, however, that was not the case. Not even her fingers would help her to solve this issue now.

She would have to find something to fuck her up and finally make this desire between her legs and in her stomach be released at long last. The only question was how, of course. Though it wasn't a difficult question for Nova to find the answer to. She could just go to Earth and get herself fucked up by some Grineer, an idea which she found exhilarating. She had been meaning to go back to Earth and farm some plastoids so that she could try and make some new weapons. It was now the perfect time to go…’farm’ for resources. She wouldn't have Ordis nagging at her at long last and she would be able to get all of her built up tension released all at once. Perfect.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Nova kneeled down close to the ground, her knees brushing against the moist moss from the morning dew. Now she just had to lie in wait. Something, which did not take long. She had only been kneeling there for a few seconds, peering through the trees when she heard the footsteps of a Grineer Butcher nearby. She hadn't an idea at all about who she should actually go after, so she had left it up to chance. Nova prayed that she was in for a good and pleasurable surprise. Butchers were relentlessly fast in combat and just as equally deadly with their dual butchering blades in hand. If that said anything about them, it certainly said that they would fuck hard and fast. The thought of that idea and notion alone made Nova's pussy grow wet with arousal as she licked her lips. A heat gathered in her lower stomach at the thought of that Grineer's thick cock plowing into her pussy. Biting her lip, Nova reached a hand between her legs, stroking a finger between her nether lips. At the slightest touch of her finger, she released a shaky and needy gasp. She was so sensitive and already so wet, she hadn't even been fucked or teased yet with any sort of foreplay. Pulling her finger from between the juncture of her beautiful thighs, she looked over her finger. The soft sunlight that poked through the trees hit her finger, making het wetness and her arousal gleam from the shine that the sunlight have off, it slowly dripped down her finger and onto the ground below.

It was time...to get fucked up.

Nova stood up on shaky legs, making her way towards the clearing. She kept in front of her now stopped Grineer, making sure that she wouldn't get killed as soon as she got out from her hiding place another the thick trees. Timidly and slowly, the Tenno stepped out from trees, a few feet in front of the Grineer Butcher. As she did so, she pushed her ass out, making her round cheeks stand out, directed towards the Grineer. The soft sunlight from above casted shadows over her perky ass, making it look sexier than it ever had been, something which the Tenno loved.. The way her thighs curved up into her smooth and round derriere, her cheeks complimented by her hips and small waist, standing out as though they were two pairs of small bubbles right next to each other...a perfect cushion for fucking.

The female Tenno couldn't help but grin as she heard footsteps behind her, slowly approaching her as if to sneak up on her like she were some prey. The thought of being this Grineer's prey was intoxicating to her, making her clench her ass cheeks and spread her legs some, looking over her shoulder sexily at the approaching Grineer. Her hands reached behind her, grabbing at her round ass cheeks and pulling them apart, gifting a view of her pert anus and wet pussy to the Grineer. The slick arousal from her pussy slowly dripped down her inner thighs, making her thighs gleam with her wetness...making her thighs stand out more than they already did.

And that was the final straw it seemed, for the Butcher. She barely had any time to react whatsoever before she was roughly pushed onto the ground. Her arms were pulled back behind her, making her cry out in mock pain. In truth, there was a little pain from her arms being pulled back at such a rough angle. Though she knew the more she cried out in pain, the harder this Grineer would fuck. After all, the Butchers seemed to love their pain and inflicting pain onto others, especially Tennos...in unexpected ways that is. Now, she was completely at the Grineer's mercy...and she didn't have to wait long for things to get started. The unlatching of metal clamps sounded noisily throughout the tranquil forest, causing the Tenno to perk her head up to try and look behind her. As soon as Nova had tried such a thing, she felt a hand grab the back of her head and push it down into the ground. The hand kept at the back of her head, keeping her head pushed against the wet moss of the ground. Nova softly gasped when she felt the Butchers other hand reach between her legs, roughly pulling them apart. He grabbed her hips roughly and then pulled them upwards at an angle, giving the Grineer plenty of leverage to push his dick into her wet pussy. She couldn't help but smile softly at what he was doing. From this position, he would be able to easily push into her pussy and reach all of the way into the warm and slick depths of her pussy.

Nova barely had enough time to muster any other comprehensive thoughts before she was penetrated, making the space ninja moan and scream loudly in pain and pleasure from the sudden penetration of his entire twelve inch dick into her snug and tight pussy. It happened fast and quickly, giving the female Tenno no time whatsoever to adjust to his length and girths. One minute her pussy felt cool and exposed by the breezy air of the forests. The next? The next second her pussy was penetrated by a large and long dick, immediately filling up her wet pussy with a long and warm, and pulsating rod. Her vaginal walls immediately hugged around the cock which was now buried in her pussy, constricting the firm flesh which now sat snug inside of her wet pussy. The gathering heat in Nova's lower stomach bloomed outwards now, reaching down to her core and spider webbing up across her chest to her small, perky breasts, causing the soft pink peaks of her nipples to stand out erect, brushing against the wet moss of the ground.

The Grineer had barely been within her pussy for a second before he started pumping in and out of her at a rough and fast pace. His hard dick pillaged her vulnerable pussy without mercy, pushing against her cervix whenever it pulled away from and then re-entered her pussy, reaching deep to touch her at her most vulnerable and defenseless cervix. The touching of such a intimate and secretive place by the Grineer's dick when he was plowing her pussy so roughly made the female Tenno shake each time he touched her there, accompanied by a loud moan which echoed through the silent forest. The Butcher’s free hand that wasn't holding her hands up went to her ass, slapping one of her ass cheeks as his dick plundered her pussy. He kept at this for a few minutes before shoving his ridged dick all of the way into her pussy as he slapped her ass, causing her to orgasm around him, her wetness collecting on the Grineer's exposed dick.

Nova,at this point, was already all tuckered out. Her body felt weak though not completely drained of energy. And she longed for that dick to continue to fuck her pussy till she was a shaking mess. And it seemed, her silent prays and silent wishes had been answered somebody. Or maybe even the Grineer Butcher had heard her thoughts somehow, though how, she hadn't any idea.

Right after she came and orgasmed on his thick dick, the Grineer began to move at a brisk and fast pace once more, the sound of him slamming hair dick into Nova echoing throughout the forest. This time, however, she was absolutely shaking. Her thighs were shaking, her legs were shaking and barely able to keep her up, her pussy was quivering as it got fucked second after second after second. They had been fucking for five minutes so far and she had orgasmed once during that time. But it felt like it had been hours of fucking.

The female Tenno moaned as her pussy was rocked to orgasm again for a second time, already. The grinner lifted her hips up more before slamming back into her dripping pussy, his own dick now covered in her juices and arousal. The smooth ridged of the Grineer's dick rubbed and grinded against Nova's vaginal walls, making her shake and tremble as his dick rocked in and out of her. A pair of gloves fingers crept their way around her hips and between her legs, the fingers pulling at her labia lips before rubbing her clitoris at a fast pace. All of which, resulted in the culmination of the constant moaning and whimpering of the female Tenno as her pussy was ravaged by his dick, her clit ravaged by his rough fingers which pulled and rubbed at her now oversensitive clitoris. Her arousal was already building up again, and she sensed that his was building up as well. His fingers rubbed her clit faster and faster and then with a final thrust, made her orgasm for a third time. Due to his rubbing and fast fucking of her pussy, she squirted all over his dick and on the ground below her, making her arousal go out in every direction around her as her pussy tightened like a vice around the Grineer's dick. And then...he came inside of her, pumping his seed into her clenched and tight pussy. Luckily Tenno's couldn't get pregnant, or Nova would be screwed, literally and figuratively.

\--------------------------------------------

The Grineer pulled away from the limp form of Nova, the Grineer's cum leaking out of the female Tenno's overflowed and oversensitive pussy, dripping onto the wet ground below. The Grineer fixated his crotch armor back into place and dropped something near the Tenno's head. It was a datapad with information about how to contact the Grineer…the Grineer who had just wandered off. At this, Nova smiled. She kind of liked being fucked like this. And it certainly made her unquenchable sex drive go down...for now.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this story and would like to have me try one of your ideas, then send me your idea and I might just go and write it up.


End file.
